Utterly Volatile
by smalllfish
Summary: All Elvi ever wanted was to become a warrior. But with a disapproving father and a family secret looming overhead, how will she ever manage it? It doesn't help that the God of Mischief has taken a vested interest in her abilities. Eventual LokixOC.
1. Chapter 1

"They say you are not worthy."

"I-what? Brother, how? I am the best in my group. You saw me take down-"

"That is not what they felt. I'm sorry, Evli, but you will never be Einherjar."

Elvi felt her heart break. Everything she had worked so hard for…lost. The disappointment from her father, her brother. She had meant to prove them all wrong. If she had at least made it, she would have something to show them it had all been worth it.

"But Raum…" She had no words. She would not allow her brother to see her cry.

"I'm sorry."

"There must be _something_ I can do. They must not have seen me properly…I…there has to be something!"

"Elvi, there is nothing. There is no use fighting it, you know as well as I do, the Einherjar's decisions are final. "

* * *

The chair creaked under her weight. It was old, something that had been in her mother's home long ago.

"Humla, draw a bath please."

"Elvi, I did not hear you come in. How was-"

"Let's not…" Elvi shot her a pleading glance. The matter was dropped instantly.

"Of course, a bath it is."

Left alone, Elvi bit back a sob. She had been so strong, better even than her brother. How had she failed? She could not see where things had gone wrong. But Raum made it obvious that she would never had what she wanted.

All because she was a woman.

It was just as her father had said.

The tears came then. All her mother worked for was for naught.

Lost in her thoughts, she barely heard someone enter the room.

"Elvi! Have you any word- oh no, Elvi…"

Elvi looked up to see her oldest companion in the doorway. The Lady Sif was everything she had wanted to be. Her ability was renowned and she was taken _seriously_ as a warrior. If the princes saw Sif as a formidable ally, why did the Einherjar see her as unworthy?

"Raum said they did not consider me worthy…"

"That cannot be true. Surely there has been some mistake! I saw you feats today," she quirked an eyebrow. "Even Thor remarked on your thirst for blood." Sif smiled then, her friend was nearly as hard in battles as the God of Thunder. She may have even been more headstrong about it than he was. She would count Elvi as an equal.

"There must be some mistake. I will speak to Volstagg or-"

"It is fine Sif. It was a silly notion anyway. Beyond you, there are no women warriors. I should have followed in my mother's footsteps. Boden and Raum would at least consider me then."

"Your father be damned, Elvi. You are a tremendous fighter." At that instant, a mischievous smile spread across Sif's face, one that Elvi knew well. She was about to find herself in a questionable situation, one that would inevitably involve bloodshed.

"Sif, that is a smile I know well. Whatever you are planning, stop it now."

"Elvi, my dearest friend, have I ever steered you wrong?"

"I can recall at least a dozen times…"

* * *

The bath had not proven relaxing, despite Humla's potent herbal mixture. Sif had left with a cryptic message: she was to meet her friend in the palace training grounds in the mid morning the next day. Humla doted on her like a mother, and like a petulant child, Elvi would not speak. And as any good mother would, Humla put Elvi to bed. Elvi could not help but listen to most of Humla's suggestion. The women had filled in as a mother when her own had died. Humla had also been around through most of her childhood, as a close friend to her own mother. The woman knew her through and through.

But the rest was fitful at best. With the weight of Sif's puzzling message, Elvi could barely manage sleep at all. It was because of this that she found herself in the garden as the sun barely dipped into the sky. She stretched and practiced, fighting imaginary enemy after imaginary enemy.

In the house, Humla set out a simple breakfast and Elvi managed a small appetite after some chiding.

"I was afraid you would not eat a single thing. No doubt Sif will land the two of you in the thick of something dangerous by this afternoon. Best to be prepared for it. " Her warm smile helped to calm some of Elvi's nerves.

"And no doubt you are right, Humla. I've a bad feeling about this afternoon."

"The All Father will protect you."

* * *

"Sif!" Elvi hissed at her friend, she remained hidden in between a set of large pillars. In courtyard, the two princes sparred. Thor's warm voice resonated. Sif turned to her friend and smiled wide.

"You'll prove yourself to the princes. With Thor's word, the Einherjar could hardly refuse you." Elvi could not help the excited feeling that bubbled in her chest. She would be able to prove her father wrong; she just needed some royal help. Sif had walked back out into the courtyard, joining Thor, Loki and the Warriors Three. Elvi waited a moment longer

Fighting Thor would undoubtedly be difficult. She had seen him fight and with Mjolnir, he was dimensions beyond her own physical strength. As he fought his brother, their difference was more pronounced than ever. Where Thor was strong, his fighting seemed almost random…Loki, on the other hand, was calculated, smooth. He seemed more graceful, but far more vicious. His use of magic… she was astounded by how well it was integrated with his dagger.

Elvi was pulled from her revelry as Sif beckoned her over. A smiled played at her lips.

"Elvi this is Prince Thor." He grabbed her wrist a shook. Elvi was taken aback, most men would have expected a curtsy, not a handshake like an equal."

"Just Thor, we are friends here! Elvi, it is wonderful to finally meet you. Sif has spoken highly of you." It was impossible not to be warmed by his presence; his enthusiasm was infectious.

"Thor, it is an honor to make your acquaintance." The blond prince let out a hearty laugh. The prince behind him barely masked an eye role.

"The honor is all mine. The one sulking in the back is Loki, my brother. He is just upset because I've beaten him again." More laughter, Loki seemed less enthused. "And these are the Warriors Three, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral." She their hands as well, though Loki eyed her suspiciously. Perhaps he was not so forward thinking as his brother. "Sif says you are quite the fighter."

"She is, Thor, but your brother would find her a more appropriate match. This one can be quite sly." Loki perked up at this remark and regarded Elvi a little more closely.

"She would?" It was the first time he spoke. His obvious skepticism and raised eyebrows made Elvi narrow her eyes. Sif's smile only widened further. Elvi may be sly but Sif could be downright sneaky. It was suddenly quite clear that this had been the plan the entire time.

"I like this idea. Maybe you'll meet your match, are you tricky, fair Elvi?" Loki laughed haughtily and Elvi felt the heat in her cheeks. But she as not one to back down with mere flattery.

"Why yes, I am." Loki cocked his head slightly, studying her.

"Alright."

As they paired off, Loki continued to regard her curiously.

"I won't be growing a second head, you can stop _staring_ at me like that."

"I should think not, that wouldn't much help you against me anyway." She nearly stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled then, something terribly mischievous.

"You will not win." His matter-of-fact tone seemed at odds with his smile.

"I am not one to lose, Prince Loki." She smiled back and they finally began.

Elvi pulled her sword from its sheath and began to circle. Loki pulled his dagger and squared off. He was surprisingly fast, faster still than Sif or Elvi, and was suddenly upon her, forcing her onto the defensive. As she parried his thrusts and swings, it was all she could do to keep up. Breath hissed from her lips, Loki smiled manically. If she could beat him, Thor could use his sway to win her rightful spot in the Einherjar. If she lost now, she would be everything her father thought of her. She grunted as Loki's dagger glinted off her wrist guard.

"No!" She would not lose.

As they fought harder, other sparring partners turned towards them to watch. Loki was quicker than she had imagined; underestimating him would be her downfall. She heard Sif cheer her on.

"You'll never win against me." He smirked and pressed her again, Elvi felt herself slipping and did the only thing she knew would let her win, something her mother had taught her long ago.

_"Elvi, darling, listen to me. I know your father does not approve, but you are strong. You will do what you want and I will trust your decisions. But you are also my daughter, and I will do what I can to protect you. My mother taught me this so I shall pass it down. Use it to protect you in battle, but do not flaunt it. This is not to be public knowledge."_

Elvi spoke under her breath and she was gone.

* * *

Loki blinked in surprise, a rare condition. She was just gone. Then he felt the sword's tip lightly pressing into his side. He flitted back but the onslaught continued. Without being able to see his enemy, and the barrage of attack that continued had him off-kilter. He found himself unbalanced.

Suddenly the cloudless sky filled his vision. The air left his chest in a rush. And there stood Elvi, winded and smiling.

* * *

She reached her hand out to him and he scowled as he stood, refusing the hand.

"Elvi, what! Where did you go?" Sif looked amazed. Elvi felt the flush return to her face.

"Just a bit of trickery for the God of Mischief." Thor laughed heartily and thumped his brother on the back.

"Did not anticipate that, did you dear brother?" Loki smiled in a dignified way, bowed to Elvi and stalked off. "That was impressive… Invisibility? You may be something special, Elvi."

* * *

Elvi fell behind as Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three moved on, headed towards wherever they could find a stiff drink and make merry. After a few more rounds of sparring, they wanted a break. She couldn't help but be distracted by the palace. It was always something beautiful to her, so intricate and expansive. The hustle and bustle of the castle was entrancing. The Einherjar guards watched her calmly. Suddenly she was pulled from the walk, between the pillars, a hand covering her mouth.

"How did you manage to beat me?" Elvi blinked back surprise. Loki removed his cool hand and she just blinked up at him. "What magic do you know?"

"It was nothing but a trick, Prince Loki."

"Do not _lie_ to me. You are aware they call me the Prince of Lies?"

"Yes Prince Loki, but…"

"But _what_, Elvi?" Elvi wanted to lash out, to attack him, but he had leverage. She could almost sense it.

"What do you want?" He seemed taken aback.

"You have magic I have not yet seen… I want to learn." It was Elvi's turn to be surprised.

"I cannot…It is something my mother taught me long ago, something special to my family." Loki's smiled widened in the worst way. Elvi nearly gulped.

"I am_ aware_, shall we say, of some things – things your family would not want known." Elvi balked.

"There is nothing-"

"There are things," His smile was cold, "and they are such that it is undoubtedly in your best interest to teach me." Assisting Loki could potentially land Elvi the proper favor she needed with the Einherjar, regardless of what he said he knew.

"Fine, Prince Loki. I will teach you what I know." He nodded tersely.

"That is in your best interest…show me once more?" Elvi shifted, the tingling of the magic spread from her toes and she was gone. Loki smiled again, this one seemed warmer. He finally released her and she shifted back, running to catch Sif and the others. She glanced back at Loki and he watched her, waving his hand.

* * *

"Your plan worked well, father. Your influence swayed the Einherjar's decision. Elvi is without a place."

"Excellent, Raum. Hopefully this will show Elvi the errors of her ways. She will come round to our ideas, she will find a more suitable route for a woman."

His son left him, Boden relaxed back into his chair. His daughter, despite all her effort, would not disgrace his family and become a warrior. She had the skill to be a healer, but she ignored it. She would not insult her mother's memory and become a fighter. He would use his influence to stop her at every turn if that is what it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess I should include an author's note, huh?**

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic in a loooong time. I've been wanting to write a Loki since I saw the first Thor, I just didn't have a good enough idea. Thank you The Dark World for helping me out with that!. This story starts before Thor I (obviously) and will continue through to The Dark World. I hope you enjoy Chapter Two, I'm sorry it's slightly short.**

* * *

The events of the morning were terribly distracting to Elvi. She was sitting with a Prince, her best friend, and the Warriors Three as they laughed and recounted numerous tales of their adventures. They told stories of escapades that Elvi had only dreamed of doing. She added an astounded "ah" or "oh," a word of agreement in the right place, but she could not overcome her distraction. Even when Fandral tried his hardest to entrance her with kind words and stories of his feats, Elvi could merely smile and laugh politely. He was certainly handsome, but a notorious romantic and worse still, a womanizer. She could not get past her distraction; beyond promising to teach a man notorious for his trickery, she had signed on because he _knew_ something. She had always found her family to be decidedly normal. Her mother was a healer, her father a higher-up for the Einherjar. He brother was a guard as well, married with children. She was the only curious one, the only one that did not fit a mold. Maybe that was why her father had turned on her. She was not of the status quo, a familial disappointment. She nearly laughed. That had to be it; she was probably an embarrassment to them. The other Einherjar must have questioned them about her odd behavior.

"But what could that secret possibly be?" Her eyes widened and she mumbled an apology under her breath.

"Elvi! Are you with us?" Sif raised an eyebrow at her unusually quiet friend. All their eyes had turned to her.

"Oh yes, yes. I was just…reviewing the fight this morning. Rather interesting…Uhm-"

"Yes! It was nice to see my brother meet his match, someone as tricky as him. You really surprised him."

"I didn't intend to, I just wanted to prove myself. He was stronger than I had imagined and I did not want to lose."

"Of course not!" Thor clapped her hard on the back, his smile widening. "You best watch out, Sif, you may have some competition."

* * *

"Father, apparently Elvi was seen training with the Princes."

"She was?"

"Yes, they say she managed to defeat Prince Loki."

"Now that cannot be, you come here to just elicit anger in your own father? Raum, who do you think you are, your sister?"

"Father, I meant no harm. Several have said that they witnessed it"

"That will not do at all… Watch your sister closely."

"Yes father." Raum nodded and closed the door to his father's room. Svana and the girls were getting dinner prepared. He paused a moment outside the door. He would do as father asked because he was ever indebted to the man. He gave Raum life, that deserved the utmost respect. It did not always mean that the man was right in his actions. Raum struggled to rationalize destroying his sister's dream all for the shame his father felt. In the end, all that mattered was his family's safety and his father's happiness. He chose to believe his father wanted to protect Elvi.

He shook his head and moved on, his doting wife greeting him in the kitchen with a soft kiss on the cheek. She was the perfect woman, his father approved. She had been studying to become a healer until Raum had swept her off her feet. Now she was happy to run the house, take care of and train their three daughters. Why couldn't Elvi take joy in women's work?

* * *

The rest of the day had flown by in a blur of mead and conversation. Elvi had managed to actually input in the discussion. Fandral had taken a vested interest in anything Elvi had to say, though she could not be certain if it was because she was interesting or that he was _interested_ in her. She decided to tread lightly with him. His reputation preceded his action, at least where women were involved. Despite her lack of feminine wiles, she was still a decently attractive woman. Best be on guard.

When the sun had dipped from the sky, Elvi meandered her way home alone. She gracelessly deposited herself into her chair and watched Humla bustle about in the kitchen. Her thoughts wandered back to this morning.

Loki had given her little else to go on. All Elvi knew was that she was to _attempt_ to teach him something that felt completely natural to her. She was also completely in the dark about when or where these lessons would begin. Sitting in the kitchen of her smaller home, Elvi rapped her fingers against the table.

"You continue that, and I'll take that hand for my own." Humla smiled and laughed. "What is on your mind, Elvi?" Elvi watched her oldest friend work in the kitchen. Despite Humla's best intentions, Elvi never learned any of the typical women's work. She had a little skill in healing, but nothing amazing. She could barely cook, which is why Humla had taken the task of being her maid. The woman had been worried Elvi would not know how to care for herself. She was not wrong.

"Nothing, Humla. It has just been a long day."

"Mmm, and I expect you want me to believe you and leave it at that?"

"Yes please." Elvi smiled and stood. "I'm going to take my bath, thank you for running it. I need a soak after today." She stretched a bit and headed to her bathroom.

Several layers made up her usual garb: a dark blue under shirt, tan pants, black boots and several silver pieces of armor. Stripped to her skivvies, Elvi looked at herself in the mirror. She was awkwardly tall for a woman, something her brother had mocked most of her life. She liked to think she was attractive, with a straight nose, high cheekbones, dark eyes and sumptuous lips. She prodded her face a bit, laughing quietly to herself. Taking her hair out of its braid was always a pain, she felt like a child. Some how it ended up a tangled mass. She groaned and tried to run her fingers through her brown hair. They barely made it a few inches. A second groan.

The air was steamy and scented with roses; Elvi slipped into the tub and sank up to her nose, blowing bubbles. She felt some of the tenseness of the day slip away. She should have thought a little harder about using the invisibility. Her mother had sworn her to using it only to protect her. That was not what she had done… she had used it in an attempt to get what she wanted. Her mother wouldn't be surprised; of course, Elvi had always lived by an any-means-necessary sort of ideology. It had finally caught up with her. She was at the mercy of one of the All Father's sons, one notoriously silver-tongued and quick witted. She was decidedly doomed. Nervous laughter erupted from her, laughter that quickly took on a manic tone. This was not how things were supposed to go! She should have been made Einherjar; she should be out defending the palace, not sulking in a warm tub.

She dunked her head and waited until her chest hurt, then she splashed out of the water, sputtering. Some inbred sense told her of a new presence in the room. There stood the Prince of Lies, a stunned look of bemusement on his face. Despite her better instincts, Elvi let out a scream. The prince's eyes widened slightly and he quickly pressed a finger to his lips. Elvi could not help but quiet down. She blinked stupidly at him, dazed.

"Shhh… Your maid is still here. I wanted to discuss the terms of our agreement." He eyed her for one second longer, waiting for some reaction beyond blinking. She fought the urge to scream again. He had proven himself a deft fighter, something a very vulnerable Elvi could not handle.

"What agreement? After our conversation today, it would seem you have black mailed me into helping you, _Prince._" As she hissed at him, Loki's smirk nearly faltered. Elvi sunk lower in the tub.

"You possess a skill seemingly unique to you, a skill that would benefit me greatly."

"And you seem to know something about me that would tarnish my family's reputation…"

He nodded once, as if relenting.

"Not ruin, per say, but this is something you do not want getting out, Elvi."

"I am aware of that. If I wasn't, why would I agree to teach you _my_ secrets?"

"Is it really a secret now? Now that you've used it to attempt to beat me in a petty sparring match?"

Elvi recoiled as if struck. She was almost certain he did not have the ability to read minds, but who knew with the prince of lies.

Gods, the man could talk in circles. She was not going to get from him what she wanted without beating it out of him… As if that would even work! She backtracked a bit, floundering as he stared at her with an eyebrow raised. She had completely forgotten she was plunged in the tub and sunk further, hoping the murky, herbal water kept some of her dignity in tact.

It occurred to her then that this agreement could work in her favor. He may not be as popular as his older brother, but he knew the right people still. A smile spread across her face, nearly crazed. Loki narrowed his eyes and stepped back ever so slightly.

"I-I'll help you learn my magic if you, ah, help me with something." He raised an eyebrow.

"Help _you_?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! Holidays and such! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Help _you?_"

"I am quite sure I did not stutter, Prince Loki." The shocked look on his face helped regain a tad of her confidence. Despite her relatively powerless position, maybe she would prove interesting to him, enough, at least.

"Hm, and what could you possibly want from me, little Elvi?"

"I want to be Einherjar."

"A warrior for my father's causes? To parade around the nine realms _defending_ the people? Your life on the line for all of Asgard… Why would you want that?" He practically scoffed.

"I want to… I want to prove to my father I _can_ do it. My brother is Einherjar and I am undoubtedly more skilled than he is."

"You are unquestionably confident in your abilities."

"Now that isn't true; I wouldn't have used my magic against you if I trusted my skill alone." She was as surprised as he seemed that the words slipped from her lips.

"And here I thought your ability to brag would rival Thor's."

"Should I be affronted?" As the bath water had taken on a frigid coolness, beyond just the discomfort of having idle chitchat nude with the Prince, Elvi was instantly invisible and slipping out of the tub. She pulled a dressing gown around her and turned back, brushing her wet hair from her face. She would not be bossed around by the Prince in her own bathing chamber. Not when he so clearly had the upper hand.

"Prince Loki, while this has been nice, we've avoided the point. When shall I start training you?"

"I have yet to say whether I'll be giving you my assistance."

"I will teach you because of what you say you know, any benefit to me would be from your…kind heart."

"I will see you tomorrow then." And the illusion was gone. She stood alone. She had had some inkling that he hadn't truly been there, and that had proved correct.

She slid gracelessly to the floor and groaned.

"Humla, I'll need you help! Tomorrow will prove longer still than today…"

* * *

"Elvi, are sure it wise to agree to all this?" Elvi could no longer keep the events of the day to herself. She had spilled every recallable detail to her maid. To her credit, Humla had taken all the information in stride and only chided Elvi when she'd allowed Loki near her bath.

"I don't see another way… I sense, without the help of Prince Loki, that all may be lost. I'll be forced to wed and _settle down._ Father would be so proud." She shuddered at the thought. "At least this way I go out fighting."

"Yes, you know there is a problem when a women is more scared of cooking over a flame than being fired at." Elvi smiled dumbly and hugged her oldest friend.

Humla wasn't wrong; on the long list of skills she lacked, Elvi was proud to put any and all things related to children, and most anything involving cooking. Humla smiled at her, though her eyes seemed sad.

"I just worry. With Prince Loki's reputation and…Well, you just watch your self."

"You know I'll be fine!"

"So you think."

* * *

"_Prince Loki!"_ Elvi hissed. They were headed someplace "elusive." Why that had them meandering through the castle, seemingly without destination, had Elvi's stomach in knots.

"Yes, little Elvi?" His smirk nearly made her scream.

"Where are we going?"

"Did you not hear me? Someplace elusive. I think you would prefer these meetings remain decently secret?"

She grumbled some half-reply and followed him further into the bowels of the palace. She kept ducking her head as any Einherjar passed, and most people were met with a quick passing glance.

"If Sif saw me now…" She nearly groaned. He halted suddenly, turning on her.

"What? Your dearest friend would not approve of my company?" Loki seemed genuinely angry.

"She's your friend too…" She faltered. "No, I guess she would not be surprised. Or, she'd be surprised to see me nearly sneaking. I'm not, ah, one for subtlety." She grinned sheepishly and looked down again. He stared at her a moment longer and continued on.

After a sharp turn, he pulled her out of the hall and into a cavernous room.

"What- what is this place?"

"My brother and I used to come here to train when we were younger."

The room was massive, and Elvi wandered, staring up at the ceiling. She turned to watch the Prince. He was regarding her coolly, leaning up against a pillar.

"So, should we begin?" Elvi rubbed her hands together and looked at him. He nodded.

* * *

Training took hours. Frustrating, endless hours. It seemed the talent Elvi had was strictly hers. And she was not a natural teacher. Loki found her as frustrating as his inability to learn her trick.

_"I'm not even sure what I'm trying to teach! I've _always_ been able to do this, Prince Loki, since my mother taught me._"

_ "You are not even _trying_ to teach, little Elvi. Just mumbling your frustration with me, with this situation, does not a teacher make."_

_ "Damn you!" She turned on him then and their practice delved into veritable fisticuffs. He grabbed her wrists and stared down at her. She was strong, certainly, but she could not over power him. Her brown eyes stared up at him, challenging him. A scowl marred her delicate mouth. She tried in vain to slip from his grasp. "I do not know how to teach this, Loki. You are the one with skill in magic; I thought this would be easy. That you would pick this up without much effort!" _

_ "Yet here we are." She huffed and stopped pressing him._

_ "Yes…" The practice continued then, Elvi working slightly harder to show him exactly what she was doing when she changed. _

Back in his own chambers, Loki paced back and forth. The damnable woman! By the end, she did not find it frustrating in least. She had started to laugh at his struggle. But she seemed to figure out a teaching style more than just yelling and laughing. Loki was at least a little impressed with her own improvement over the hours. She was without a doubt interesting.

This would not get the best of him, she would not get the best of him. Rather, he had gotten Elvi to agree to teach every other day. He would find her. That made him smile; she would always have to be on the look out.

A thought occurred to him then, and he rushed to his books to confirm his suspicion.

* * *

"Elvi! Elvi, sister, are you home?" Raum knocked on her door.

"She is not. Raum, is that you?" Humla opened the door and smiled, greeting the man she had known since his birth. He hugged her warmly.

"Would she mind if I came in?"

"Of course not, you _are_ her brother. Even if we never see you!" Humla led him to the tiny table and he sat. She gathered some small things to eat and set them out for him. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to check up on my little sister."

"I'm sure."

"Humla, you needn't always worry about my intentions. I do love my sister."

"Again, I'm sure. What _really_ brings you here, Raum? I'm well aware that you know of your sister's intentions. I should hope you aren't here to try to convince her, once again, that she ought to just 'settle down.'"

"Of course not, Humla." Raum forced a laugh.

"Then why come?"

"I wanted to speak with you." Humla stood, hands pressed to the table.

"I _will not do your dirty work!" _Raum stood as well.

"Then who will? Humla, you let her be how she is and she disgraces the family! Father… it breaks his heart! She sets a bad example for my gir-"

"By what? By being who she is? I have never heard you utter a complaint against the Lady Sif!"

"She is not my sister. And besides her dreams, now my sister is seen cavorting with Loki?"

"He is your Prince and you should address him as such."

"He is a trickster and spells only trouble!" Raum was red in the face; Humla spoke loudly but remained her dignified self.

"As if you did not intend to do the same when you came here." Raum stuttered. "I would show you to the door, but you are well aware of its location. Please see yourself out, Raum." Raum grabbed Humla's arm and looked into her eyes, beseeching.

"See that you talk to her, Humla, for Gersemi, for you friend, and my mother." Humla pulled her arm away and turned, her back to Raum as he left.

* * *

"Humla, I've returned!" There was no response.

"Humla?" Still nothing.

"Humla? Where are you!" Elvi wandered her rooms, searching for her friend.

"Humla, there you are. I was worri- What has happened?" Humla appeared to have been crying, her cheeks and eyes red.

"Nothing, Elvi. Raum visited today…"

"Did he say something to hurt you? He should know better; I will beat him!"

"No, Elvi, it was nothing he said. I believe he was here to make sure you were safe, despite all his warped views."

"Still! To come to my house, to say such things."

"Elvi, he wishes you to remain safe. He has good intentions."

"Hm, and those intentions are to stop me at every turn." Humla touched her arm.

"Elvi, I understand your dreams, and I will do everything in my power to help you achieve them. This you know. With that said, all I can ask is that you take care of yourself, that you be safe. I sense you've involved yourself in something much bigger than you are aware of."

Elvi smiled dumbly.

"Of course Humla. I am tough and I shall be fine!"

"So you think…"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the delay! I had finals, etc... the creative juices were not flowing as of late. I hope this chapter, despite its rather short length, makes up for it! Thank you~ Happy holidays!**

* * *

What felt like years, but was probably only weeks, had passed since their first training session. Loki and Elvi had developed the semblance of a friendship in this time, which had surprised the both of them. She mostly found him cold, calculating. But under that was a man wanting to prove himself, a sentiment she knew all too well. While they had attempted, at first, to be discrete, people had seen them together, certainly, but usually paid no mind to them…usually.

Sif had not taken kindly to their acquaintance. At first she was suspicious of their time together. Sif knew Loki well enough that there was probably at least one ulterior motive between their sudden kinship. She had questioned Elvi about it on several occasions, haranguing her for putting her trust in the God of Mischief.

_"Elvi! The Einherjar are not worth making deals with the God of Lies."_

_ "And here I thought he was your friend, Sif."_

_ "He is… I just… I know him, I know his ways."_

_ "I'm sure Thor would not like to hear you talk of his brother in such a way." Elvi waggled her eyebrows cheekily at her normally stoic friend. Sif nearly sputtered and laughed. The conversation of her dealings with Loki died quickly._

The questioning had taken on a different nature as of late. Elvi would be caught distracted, daydreaming, and Sif was catching on quick. She had pulled her aside during a sparring session with the Warriors Three and given her a reprimanding look.

"Sif, I do not know _why_ you insist on monitoring me! I've been perfectly norma-"

"Perfectly normal? Elvi, you cannot tell me this distracted behavior is _normal_ for you. You may be quite easily distracted, but never like this. Never during a fight, real _or _practice."

"I'm just…just worried Sif."

"Worried?"

"Never you mind it, let's go." Elvi made a quick turn to walk back to their comrades, but Sif grabbed her arm. The look on her face was that of worry.

"Elvi, you are my friend, please, speak of what ails you." Elvi paused a minute and regarded her oldest friend. She shook her head and smiled widely.

"Sif, all will be well. I promise. And with Loki's help, the Einherjar will have a hard time saying 'no.' I know it is not an ideal route, but if I get what I want, then it shall be fine." Sif shook her head and dropped her friend's arm; she knew there was no getting through to her friend when she was dead set on something.

"If that is what you think, Elvi."

"It is." A warm smile spread across her face and Sif had no choice but to drop the matter. "Let's go, we can probably manage another match before Volstagg complains of his need for food."

* * *

"The shift is natural, like breathing."

"So you say." She was a far cry from helpful. _Just like breathing, bah! _His mother had been a far better teacher. Her calm, patient demeanor certainly made for a better learning environment than Elvi's consisted berating. It was as though she expected him to be proficient as her without any effort. All his efforts were met with derisive laughter. But she did challenge him. Something he was not sure he enjoyed. He caught her eye and glared at her. She only smiled wider. He shook his head and walked away from her. His magic left him in an angry burst, knocking the dust from the surrounding columns. Weeks of this effort, of her less-than-desirable company and he had come up with nothing.

"Every moment you spend frustrated at me is another moment you are not learning. We'll figure it out. Someone had to teach you what you know, maybe if I acted more like them. Or maybe if you showed me more of what you know, we could use something as a sort of segue." She studied him intently. He paused and stared at her, considering. "Loki, I do think we've accomplished something." He looked at her harder, studying. This was a rare moment; she seemed to soften. "I…" She paused, biting her lip. "I at least believe we've gotten closer to figuring this out. And if nothing else, I think you wish for my painful end less often that you had originally." She smiled again and jumped to her feet.

"I would not bet on that, little Elvi."

"I like to believe you've softened to my presence, at least slightly, my dear _prince._" Loki actually felt a smile – a genuine one. He was almost able to forget that he had blackmailed her into these teaching sessions. Almost.

* * *

In the warm confines of her bed, Elvi pored over the details of the day. She was looking for any sign of improvement she may have missed during their actual training. Something that showed Loki was doing at least slightly better. This appeared to be a skill that he could not master. An unfathomable idea. He knew more magic than Elvi could ever comprehend. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed the palms of her hand to them.

"Any more thinking on this matter, and my head will surely split."

"That would make you rather less becoming." Elvi pressed her hands to her eyes harder.

"Loki, this is surely an illusion. As much as I enjoy spending seemingly _all_ my time with you, I would rather you not come to my bedroom. Let this illusion go. You shall see me tomorrow, bright and early. Let me be."

"I think not, my little Elvi." The amusement in his voice was nearly palpable. She growled in frustration.

"God of mischief is an apt title." That prompted a warm chuckle from her sudden bedmate. "Please, Loki."

"Please what?" The bed shifted and she moved her hands enough to peek through her fingers. She squeezed her hands back against her eyes quite quickly at the sight.

"Loki, I am quite sure if I will it hard enough, you'll be gone from here." The bed shifted again and she could feel his presence just next to hers. "No, no no…"

"Yes, yes, yes, my little Elvi." He pressed his lips to hers and she froze. Torn between kissing back and crying out, she just sat stock-still. His lips were cool against hers, soft. She dropped her hands but her eyes remained tightly shut. The kiss was surprisingly tender, almost out of character. He pulled back and ran a thumb over her lips, parting them. The action elicited a sound from somewhere deep in Elvi. She blinked up at him in surprise. As if given an invitation, Loki kissed her again. This time she found herself kissing back. One hand was gingerly placed at her cheek, the other slid down her arm, pulling her closer. The kiss deepened as he pulled her towards him, crushing his lips against hers. She ran her hands through his soft hair, tousling it.

After an eternity, they were separated and he looked deep into her eyes. She felt the heat rise in her face, considering the lovers moment they had shared. Loki took her hand in his and kissed her again, this time with a little more force. His hand trailed down to the lacing of her night dress and started to undo-

Elvi shot up in bed, peering around her room. Her face felt aflame, her heart racing. She took big gulps of air, trying to regain her composure.

After a moment, she realized she was entirely alone and fell back into her pillows.

"Oh no, no, no…"


End file.
